


【异坤】红色（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *民国架空。蔡老板×王将军





	【异坤】红色（R）

-

 

日头悠悠地晃着。

战火像野火从北边摧枯拉朽地逼近，升腾的烟灰却先一步舔上了看似稳固的临川城。  
城里头人心惶惶，哪儿都是一片破败的灰白。  
可这红霞园却像是沁了水儿的玫瑰，在这战火的炙烤下愈发娇艳欲滴了起来。

青砖围墙漆成了似火的赤色，扎进人眼底咄咄逼人。  
幽甜的玫瑰香探出头来，绕着过路人若有似无地撩拨着，危险又勾人。

 

王子异站在台阶上，望着高高的牌匾发愣。

他有时节没来寻他的姘头了。

这左不过半月未见，一向爱惜羽毛的蔡老板却不知中了什么邪，拼了命的要往这场政治斗争里拱。  
不仅院墙漆成了红色，连园名都连名带姓地改成了红，要挺革命军的意图昭然若揭。

且不说这儿是旧党白军的占领地，就算是无主儿的地界，这年头谁还不韬光养晦，准备瞅准时局做那两边倒的墙头草？

哪有他这样的商人。

他这么肆意妄为，要么就是太过单纯受人煽动，要么……

王子异皱着眉，又叹了口气。  
这半个来月，他为这蔡老板可叹过太多次气了。

他又在门口站了半晌，眼瞅着园子不远处街口小商小贩都瞧着他说起了悄悄话，这才恍然醒了似的，清了清嗓子，正了正身上雪白的军装，抬脚迈进了高高的门槛。

 

蔡老板是靠倒卖稀奇的洋玩意儿发的家。  
他俩也是因着王子异替统帅跑的一场生意勾搭成奸。

两年前的王子异还是个刚调来没多久的愣头青，凭着和统帅那点裙带关系才上了位，没事儿就给统帅跑点不干不净的私活。

那时候这园子才刚建成，院里扔着大的小的没见过的洋玩意儿。  
什么羊毛地毯，雕像石刻，石英钟表，钩花茶具，都是些官僚太太们稀罕的东西。

可蔡老板不稀罕，转手都抛售出去，从不跟女人们计较那分分毛毛的价钱。

他只稀罕他那园子里新栽的两车玫瑰，听说也是洋品种，花朵大，花期长，从春天一路能开到秋。

眼下两年过去，时局越来越糟，这玫瑰却像是吸饱了精血，满园子都是挤挤挨挨的花朵，入眼是炽烈的红，像是用生命在热情地燃烧。

这园子，真挺像它的主人。

王子异捏了捏眉头，掩起眼中深深的忧虑。再抬眼，又是那个冷心冷血的白军将军了。

白悠悠的光切着窗棱打进来。  
他挂着游刃有余的假笑进了主屋，却没见着心心念念那个人。  
屋子里空荡荡的，连个下人也见不着。倒是有说不上唱着啥的曲调，咿咿呀呀地从窗口泻进一点，游在耳边若有似无地撩拨着。

王子异顺着这小调寻过去，总算在西厢那间面着光的小屋里捉见了人。  
留声机呲啦啦放着古怪的腔曲儿，那人就斜斜地栖在窗边的红丝绒榻上，望着日光呆愣愣地出神。  
好看的脸浸在浮浮沉沉的尘埃和光影里，看不真切。

屋子里没生火，晒在太阳底下仍然透着点不祥的阴冷。  
华贵的貂毛外套卷裹着若隐若现的雪白肉体，细毛吸着阳光毛茸茸地衬在他泛着红的脸边，倒是无故给他添了点暖意。

王子异顶喜欢看他穿这个。雍容华贵，芬芳美丽，好像他真成了个可以给自己摘去，别在胸口藏在家里的玫瑰。

眼瞅着这秋意渐浓，不知红花熬不熬的过白雪。

王子异踏着军靴迈进里屋，他的情人却像是听不着他似的，眼神空荡荡的没个落处。  
王子异啧了一声，几步上前把他手心里摇摇欲坠的小暖炉提了起来，扭身放在了小几上。

金属磕在黄花梨上咚的一响，他的情人这才恍然清醒似的，抬起眼皮不咸不淡地看他。

王子异眼神一闪。

半月不见，这张脸倒是越发滋润好看了。  
紧皱的眉头里藏着迷人的忧愁，圆乎乎的眸子像吸饱了水，雾蒙蒙的看不真切。  
脸蛋光光净净，比婆娘的胭脂还要娇艳好看。颊侧的美人痣俏生生的，也不过是花芯里最鲜活的那点瑕。  
鲜妍的嘴唇又湿又怯的开着，像园子里他摸过的那朵最肥最美的玫瑰瓣。

无论看多少次，都得感叹老天对这人的偏心。

王子异定了定心神，扬眉挂起个暧昧的笑。

“蔡老板，别来无恙啊？”  
蔡徐坤轻嗤一声，也不搭话，只软绵绵地倚在榻上，斜着眼幽幽怨怨地看他。

“见不着你，哪儿能好。”

得，这是怨着他冷落了。  
王子异失笑。都是远近闻名的大老板了，怎么还跟个小孩似的。

他抬手遮了遮嘴角的笑意。  
“咳……蔡老板近来生意不错？我可听说，前日统帅府二夫人在您这，置办了全套的洋家什。”

蔡徐坤斜眼递了一瞥。  
“王将军这是派人盯着我呢。我呢，生意也就那样做，哪儿比得上王将军步步高升呢。  
怎么，百姓的血好喝吗？”

王子异瞳孔一颤，挂在嘴边的笑意倒是不见裂痕。  
“蔡老板也知道，这人在江湖，身不由己啊。”

蔡徐坤轻蔑地嗤了一声。  
他看样子对这个话题不欲再谈，支着肘向八仙桌上摸了颗烟，夹在指尖半撑起身子，对着来人轻轻勾了勾手指。

毛茸茸的貂衣倏地滑下半个肩头，露出胸口一小段雪白细嫩的皮肉，星星点点的红痕掩在领口看不真切。

王子异眉头狠狠一跳，完美的假笑终于有了裂痕。  
他大步上前半跪上小榻，欺身把人锁在身下，捉住散落的前襟用力一分——

蔡老板这貂衣里边，竟是个裸的。

那整片细嫩柔滑的胸脯肉上，印的满是青青紫紫的吻痕。两个小乳粒又红又肿，足足大了一倍，一看就是被好好疼爱过的。  
细嫩的喉结上印着两个深红的齿痕，赤裸淫魅的皮肉横陈在油亮的软貂上，活像个勾魂摄魄的狐狸精。

王子异挑眉。  
“这是上哪儿给我招了这么一身回来？”

蔡徐坤暧昧又得意地笑了笑，像是很满意他这番反应，抬手软乎乎地环上将军的脖子，冰凉的指尖轻轻揉捏人发红滚烫的耳垂。

王子异的脸颊上都泛起带着怒意的薄红。

蔡徐坤吸了口烟，眯着眼把香甜的雾都吐在人脸上。

“生气啦？”

王子异沉着脸，一言不发。  
啧，真像个孩子。

蔡徐坤的眉头舒展了，摆着柔软的手臂示弱似的揉捏男人健壮的肩臂，挺直胸脯凑上前想要献上一个讨好的吻。

王子异偏头躲开了。

蔡老板浑身上下都寒凉一片，唇却是热的。柔软的肉瓣擦着脸侧一下子吻上了敏感的耳根，烫得王子异心头一紧，健壮的身子几不可查地颤了颤。

蔡徐坤吃吃地笑了，张口叨住了那截滑腻的耳肉，细长的白腿蛇一样缠上了男人的腰。

“别生气呀，上哪儿找的都不如你好。”

王子异被耳缘湿黏的调情烫得一震，后腰被冰凉的脚后跟抵住向前一带，下腹隔着裤料狠狠撞上那处温热柔软的会阴。

蔡徐坤被硬东西撞得一哆嗦，探下手去一摸，笑了。  
“王将军看起来也是这么想的。”

王子异的脸更红了。  
蔡徐坤觉着他这样实在可爱极了，撑起身凑上前，更加张开腿，用泛起水意的穴口暗示性地摩擦那处热烫的玩意儿。

美女蛇吐着信子。  
“将军，快来惩罚你的小骚货啊。”

-

手指插进来的时候，蔡徐坤燃了一棵烟。

香甜的雾气挤压在两具身体间，情人的眉眼掩映在朦胧的雾霭里，模模糊糊看不真切。

粗大的指节一寸寸探进湿热的甬道，带着枪茧的指腹撩拨娇嫩柔软的内壁，圆润的甲缘推开紧致的穴眼，熟门熟路地抵上敏感脆弱的前列腺点。

细瘦的腰肢狠狠一弹，蔡徐坤猛地弓起背，又重重跌回了厚实的怀里，半晌才哆哆嗦嗦喊出一声“啊”。

烟灰掉在细嫩臂弯，在白腻的皮肉上烙下一段红痕，他却像是浑然不觉似的，只自顾自紧皱着好看的眉，不知道到底在忧思些什么。

浓烈的烟味呛得人喉咙酸痒。王子异皱了皱眉，撇头去看，躺在枕边的烟盒已经下了大半包了。  
不知道这蔡老板为何突然这么大瘾。

原来他可从不抽烟的。

他这一走神，手下的动作可就怠慢了。火热的指尖贴在敏感点周围兜兜转转，就是搔不到最痒的地儿。

蔡徐坤啧了一声，不情不愿地睁了半个眼缝，对着那张冷冰冰的俊脸左右瞅了那么半分钟，嗤地笑出了声。

两年前，他头一回见王子异，就知道他根本不适合当一个政治家。政治家要有一颗石头心，运筹帷幄之间气定神闲，杀伐决断而面色不改。  
王子异却实在太容易看穿了。  
就像这会儿，他的探寻都明明白白写在脸上，写在小鹿一样清澈的眼睛里。

蔡徐坤的心情突然特别好。

他吃吃地笑着，含一口烟凑上去，撒娇似的要讨一个吻。

四瓣唇黏黏糊糊地厮磨到一处。  
王子异感到一条湿凉黏腻的小舌头撬开了唇缝，一下下舔刷敏感的齿列，待他不耐地松口便得寸进尺地钻过来，把一口呛辣的烟气直直送上了喉口。

王子异可不会抽烟。  
这口烟猝不及防，给他皱着鼻子喘了半晌，生生呛出半颗泪。使坏的人还窝在他怀里挑衅似的偷乐。  
他气坏了，惩罚似的把嘴里那片软肉吮得又红又肿，直把人亲得水光潋滟，勾着他脖子软乎乎地呜咽。

蔡老板这般伏低可太稀罕了。  
王子异看得心痒，捧着人湿红的脸蛋亲了又亲，又得寸进尺地追上小榻，抿着薄唇吮人湿漉漉的眼睫。

蔡徐坤喘息着，被男人一点点压倒在小榻上。温热的唇细细密密烙在冰凉的体表，厚热的舌舔刷颊侧的小痣，叨着耳后的细肉吮嘬撩拨。  
火烫的热气熏烤着敏感的耳道，直痒得他蜷紧脚趾，哼哼着一下一下打着激灵。

细软的貂毛挤在两片胸膛间，挤压搔磨着敏感的乳头，直把小粒刺得红肿痒痛，煞是磨人。  
蔡徐坤呜咽一声，颤巍巍地挺起胸膛，把硬胀的小豆戳在人胸口摩擦解痒。

王子异低声笑了起来，直把人笑得两颊都贴上了鲜红的薄怒，自觉失了面子，抬起脚踩上他肩头狠狠一推，倒是露出了腿心那处湿红淫糜的穴口，随着动作可怜可爱地蠕着。

身上的人呼吸一窒。  
蔡徐坤得意极了，语调里更是加了两分宛啭。

“行啦，快点。”

王子异笑了，掐着那只脚腕吻了吻凸出的骨节，强势地把那条长腿压进人胸口，就着情人颤抖的指根狠狠吸尽那截烟蒂，俯身含住那汪湿红的穴眼，舌尖捣开穴口就往里吹。

蔡徐坤猛弓起背，揪着人发根挺腰把穴往舌头上套，吐着舌头猫一样细细软软地嘤咛。

“呜……哥哥用烟操我了——”

王子异给他这浪劲儿勾得下腹发紧，掐着肥腻的臀肉泄火似的拍打湿红软烂的穴口，嘴里有样学样的，用荒艳下品的淫词哄他。

“喜欢吗？还要用什么操你呀？”

蔡徐坤吃吃地笑了，冰凉的足尖沿着胸口一下下轻点，划着圈地滑到胯下，隔着硬挺的军装裤中中踩上了火热鼓胀的一包，圆润的趾附在肉物上环转蹂撵，贴跪在榻上强劲的大腿倏地绷紧了。

蔡老板眼波流转。

“将军这杆烟枪，不知中用不中用？”

-

王子异进来的时候，蔡徐坤又点了一棵烟。

西厢这屋没有暖炉。  
他被从暖烘烘的貂皮里剥出来，张着寒毛哆哆嗦嗦地往人手心送。  
始作俑者就笑着，大手压紧他的后腰，把炽热的凶器缓慢而坚定地钉进他一身淫肉里。

蔡老板迷蒙着泪眼生生受了一顿穿凿，软在人身下哀哀地喘着，不一会儿倒也被干熟了，自个儿就张开腿，盘在将军身上咿咿呀呀地挨操。

水声吱吱儿地响了起来，两块肉黏糊到一处，一个赤身裸体，一个衣冠楚楚。  
冰冷的勋章贴在赤裸的胸肉，用血垒成的勋纹磨得乳头又胀又痒。坚硬的皮带压在他赤裸柔软的肚腹，下端挤着他硬邦邦吐水儿的男根，硌得他  
头昏眼花，性器突突地挤着跳着，会阴胀得鼓鼓的，几欲失禁似的泛着酸麻。

久旷的身子实在太敏感，热杵捣了两下就要不好，传出去可实在跌份儿。  
蔡老板不乐意了，转着眼睛想扳回一城，叼着烟挺起腰，柔若无骨的手挑逗似的攀着扣子，扯开人怀露出精壮紧实的胸肌，含了口烟仰头去舔人乳头。

王子异嘶了一声，裹着他的肉穴又倏地一缩，这下坏使得他措不及防，敏感的龟头被炽热的穴眼吸得又麻又烫，腰眼一酸差点就交代在这销魂洞里。

王子异咬牙切齿，钳着人下巴带着惩罚的劲去吃他嘴唇，直给他咬得泛起痛呜咽着求饶，才恨恨地松开嘴，两片红肉间拉起湿濡淫糜的白丝。  
蔡徐坤眼里泛水，满面潮红地倒着气，又忽地笑了，食指牵住那唾液丝儿送回嘴里，像在干什么荒唐事儿似的，上上下下转着圈舔了起来。

王子异看得下腹一紧，两根指头顺着齿缘一并捅了进去，转着圈的翻搅亵玩柔滑细嫩的舌窝。  
蔡徐坤吊起眼睛瞅他，舌尖探出来，挑逗似的舔他敏感的指缝。  
那条舌泛着湿淋淋的水光，钻转挑磨都仿佛落在了龟头上，勾得他囊袋都缩紧了，精孔一张一合地鼓动着，又被湿软的肠壁吸住了头。

晶莹的涎水挠着指缝淌了满手。王子异深吸口气抗拒酸楚的射精欲，缩紧臀肌向更深处报复似的钻顶旋磨，再张嘴就带了点恼。

“你怎么那么能招人呢？”

蔡徐坤可是听不到了。  
他上下两个洞都给人占满了。  
貂的长毛磨在会阴上痒得他一阵阵打着颤。  
火热的的硬棒埋在他身体里，对着要紧处深凿浅搅。  
穴口被肉棍磨得发麻，一圈嫩肉红艳艳的，随着动作可怜兮兮地翻进翻出。  
肠肉被磨得又酸又美，哆哆嗦嗦地吐着水。

手指被他吃到了根，圆润的指尖亵玩着他柔嫩的软咽，倒把那处也玩儿出了淫肉，抽搐着又酸又麻吱吱地痒，直想教什么又粗又长的玩意儿顶进来狠狠捣一捣。  
那指头尖却偏偏不给他痛快，羽毛似的细细软软地触着，吊得他颤巍巍地打着摆子，躲不掉又喊不出，只能梗起脖子拼命吞着涎水，好贪图咽壁摩擦间一瞬的爽快。

可是太痒了，穴眼喉眼都痒得发疯，痒得他胸口发紧，痒得恨不能长出几十厘米的指甲，好教他探到深处，把一层层的痒肉挠出血，剜出肉，拈在指尖狠狠揉个爽。

可他揉不到。  
极致的酸痒教他指尖都忍到痉挛，抚在胸口揪着乳头泄愤似的拧转扣挖，把敏感的那处玩得又热又烫，逐渐也泛起了钻心的痒。

他终于毫无体面地哭了出来，挺着腰把全身的软肉向人身上蹭，小性器一跳一跳地吐着水，嘴里呜呜哀哀地求起了饶。

那根孽物给他哭得更硬了。

他撑坏了。肛口被撑得泛起疼，敏感点遭着细细密密的攻击，极致的酸痒砸得他头晕眼花，小男茎被快感吹得鼓胀，随着操干摇头摆尾地跳着舞，亮晶晶的龟头甩在男人腹肌上，把那涂满了湿黏淫糜的腺液。

他很快就去了一次。  
细嫩的手指哆嗦着，捉着赤红的菇头只捋了两下，就咕噜着喉口，把粘稠浓厚的白精射满了将军的胸口。

于是云销雨霁。

火热的肉棒还硬邦邦的，埋在他体内狠狠捣弄着。  
蔡徐坤被顶得全身发软，眯着眼抬脚踩上人胸口，把粘稠的白液画着圈涂满男人的胸肌。

他的眼角还挂着湿热的泪，吐出的话却冷了。

“快点完事。”

 

王子异从来不明白他为什么可以变得这么快，就像他从来也看不清这个人到底有没有情感。

他只能不作声，大手掐着细嫩的腿根狠狠分开，不顾他腿根因为过伸的痉挛，不顾他不应期脆弱的感官，用自己的肉杵更重更狠地钻顶那处酸胀的前列腺点。  
他在热烈地期盼，期盼高潮中沉浮的蔡老板能松开他的城墙，松一点就好，好叫他趁机插进深处，把那根棒子狠狠捅进情人的心脏。

这实在太超过了。

钝重的痛感从过载的肠内鼓动起来。蔡徐坤立刻尖叫出声，湿黏的泪又淌了下来。他攥着人小臂濒死般向上徒劳地窜动，指尖都用力到发白，都无法逃开这快感的酷刑。

所幸他很快又硬了。叫声渐渐湿软了，他整个人摊开在软榻上，腿根抽搐扑闪，哼唧着蹭弄男人的腰侧。  
爽利时候的蔡徐坤总是特别娇。眼角飞着湿润的红霞，他嘟起唇，撒娇要将军亲一下。

王子异的脸不知何时凝成了寒冰。  
他不答话，就那样深深地看过来，那眼神里又深又暗的东西，几乎扑上来把他吞没。

蔡徐坤打了个寒战。

再去看男人的眼睛，那种感觉又消失了。  
他看着王子异垂下眼，埋进他颈窝一个一个泄愤似的咬过他身上乱七八糟的吻痕。

蔡徐坤喘了几声，立刻从中获得了熟悉的快感。  
他奖励似的抚了抚怀里的脑袋，勾起指尖轻挠他支着毛刺的后脑，安详的神态仿佛一个母亲安抚她焦虑惊怯的孩子。

他大概不知道自己这会儿笑的有多甜蜜。

他又高兴了。他其实好容易高兴。  
他翘起唇角，嘴里吐的话都带着蜜味。

“你不是不在乎吗，怎么还吃醋了…嘶——！”

怀里的人报复似的，对着他颈上小痣狠咬了一口。  
蔡徐坤吃痛，颈窝和心口却同时泛上酸酸麻麻的胀痛感。

他心里高兴，嘴上也不气人了，湿着眼睛软乎乎地搂上去，小动物一样，凑在人嘴边黏黏糊糊地示好。

“你别吃醋，我没有别人，都是你一个人的。”

王子异仍然没有说话，可蔡徐坤看，那冰一样的眼神分明是融化了。

他心里泛起了丝丝的甜。

他想，王子异一定也是爱我的。  
那他幻想过的，在他胸口堵了两年的，无关国家大义的，只有他们俩的未来，是不是终于近在眼前了？

他躺在王子异身下，整个人因着这个幻想而幸福地发抖。  
火热的肉棍还埋在他穴里，热烫的温度一路从肠壁摧枯拉朽地烧到他的全身。他战栗着，觉着满腔的热血都没有这处连接暖人。

他融化了。

有那么一瞬间，他是想把一切都告诉他的。  
他的任务，他的利用，他该死的爱情，通通告诉他。然后劝他一块，把这些恼人的，害人的，随时随地会要了命的担子都扔了，找个没有战火和政治的桃源躲起来过他们的小日子。

蔡徐坤的眼里闪着泪光。他真怕自己就死在这幸福前的最后一刻。

他拼命睁大迷蒙的杏目，拼尽全力攥住情人大敞的前襟，不顾军装的雪白几乎刺伤他的双眼。  
他淌着泪，哆嗦着唇把自己献祭上去，想要索一个足以让他升腾又融化的亲吻。

军装笔挺板正，在这种情况下仍没有一丝褶皱。蔡徐坤的腰撑得酸软，手上一个劲的打滑，几乎抓人不住。  
可他这会儿一点也不想和王子异分开哪怕一毫米。他怕得四处抓扯，胡乱勾住了军装前兜，才好险没有从温暖的怀抱跌回冰冷的榻里。

他的脖颈挺得酸累，就捉着前兜那块布料支起身来，眼神顺着溜进兜里，看着了一块馨香雪白的方手帕。

那手帕勾着波浪边，叠得齐齐整整，纯白的一角露在外边，上边绣着一朵羞涩欲绽的百合花。

蔡徐坤瞳孔一颤，被他刚刚认定的良人兜头浇了盆冷水。

他认得这副帕子。

前日统帅府的大小姐来他园子订货，就在前厅的桌上落了一模一样的一块。他还道是女孩子家大意，现在想想，倒颇有点示威和警告的意味。

他的笑容全隐去了。  
他觉着自己蠢透了。刚到手的那点可怜的幸福这会儿通通化成了刺，戳着脊梁笑他痴心妄想。

滚烫的肉棒还熨在肠里，可蔡徐坤只觉着冷。  
他就那么怔愣着，随着操干一汩一汩的涌着泪，又终于忽地笑了。

搂着男人的手臂缓缓放开，他被干的一耸一耸，探出光裸的上身伏在八仙桌上，抖着手颤巍巍摸了第三棵烟。

他像是放下了什么，终于全身心投入这场激烈的性爱。  
整个人海妖一样缠上了男人的身体，细腰扭出了花，带着酸麻的穴眼一下下往鸡巴上狠撞。

他敞着嗓子快乐而放纵地欢吟，每一口烟都带着污浊的肺气，火辣辣地吹打王将军的侧脸。  
他像个孩童一样咯咯地笑着，可那双眼睛里分明蓄满了泪。

没有了，都没有了。  
他的情他的爱，到底是随风去了。

以后他俩，只有利用了。

-

男人真是贱东西。一旦摘掉了情感，高潮反倒来的更容易了。

蔡徐坤倚在榻上吸他的女士烟，这辈子头一回觉着这味不太够劲。

后穴的酸楚攒到了极点，他捉着自己那根胀到赤红的东西随便捋了捋，就立刻要不好。  
细红的马眼抽搐张合，终于一颤一颤地吐起精水。  
蔡徐坤叫着笑着，伸手把明灭的烟头狠狠烙在了男人精壮的腹肌。

“唔——”  
王子异痛得低吼，性器突的一胀。  
他俯身恶狠狠地咬住情人的喉结，磨开穴眼向最深处狠狠一挺，磨着牙埋在火热的肠肉里一突一突地射了满发。

蔡徐坤呜呜地喘着。黏腻肮脏的体液在他肠里涌流，高潮后的穴壁痒得痉挛抽搐，无规则地吸吮挤压稍软的性器，倒像是在谄媚讨好了。

王子异觉到了久违的畅快，松开牙愧疚又爱怜地舔了舔情人喉上几乎滴血的齿痕，支起膝盖想抱他去温暖的屋里。

蔡徐坤起伏着胸脯倒气。他的颊上满是纵横交错的泪和涎，可那眼神却是极度清明。  
他软软地笑着，敞开四肢缠上去，足跟抵住男人的后腰，娇俏地命令不许他拔出来。

王子异想，他又挂起那种，精准而虚假的笑了。

软成水的熟穴厮磨着敏感的性器，柔软的唇像烧红的铁花，一下下烙在颈侧耳旁。  
滑嫩的舌裹上耳肉湿腻地缠绵，美女蛇动着信子，把湿热的毒吹吐进敏感的耳道。

恶魔轻声低语。  
“给我五百条枪。”

王子异一顿。  
“你要这么多枪干什么”

蔡徐坤眨眨眼。  
“问这么多，是不想给吗王老板？”

王子异颤了颤瞳孔。  
这个人太狡猾了。他知道自己从来不会拒绝他，就算丢命的事儿，只要看着这张脸，他就永远也无法拒绝。

于是王子异也笑了，也挂起了他虚假的，登徒子似的笑。  
“那蔡老板的报酬呢？”

蔡徐坤吃吃地笑了，叨着人耳垂肉暧昧地呵气。  
“我。”

强健的躯体狠狠一颤，一双大手忽地把住他的肩膀，不容反抗地拉开。  
那双鹿一样的圆眼定定地看了过来，那里边藏着暴风骤雨，有什么东西呼之欲出，又有什么被永久封存。

可蔡徐坤看不出。他只觉着自己正被暴风口的利刃刀刀凌迟，好把他骨头都剥出来，一块块质问你的主人说的是不是真心话。

蔡徐坤不明白到底是哪片蝴蝶扇动了翅膀。  
眼刀刮得他脸颊泛红，颇有点不自在地眨眨眼。

这理所当然被视为假话的信号。  
高大的身形晃了晃。王子异垂下了眼睑，于是风雨顺着眼窝淌走，流过嘴边化成了苦笑。

他摇了摇头，却松了口。  
“那我可得先取点利息。”

-

貂皮大衣和军装终于都烂乎乎地扔在了地上。

小榻吱吱呀呀地叫着，赤裸的肉体叠在一起，像两只愚蠢的冷血动物疯狂汲取对方的体温。

蔡徐坤一刻不停地打着抖，跪在人脸上又趴在人下腹。  
他们都太渴望发泄了。  
炽热的舌疯狂缠卷腥臊滚烫的性器，他们像两个濒死的旅者，攥着手心的稻草，把它舔到硬又吸到软。

有点稀薄的白液第二次灌进喉口。  
王子异呛咳一声，握着怀里射到酸软的细腰坐起身，看他撑着痉挛的腿根跪坐在自己下腹，看他撸弄着他刚刚舔硬的鸡巴贪婪地吃进酸痒的肉肠。

王子异终于落下泪来。

他吞着牙和着血，手上却愈发轻柔地捏着蔡徐坤尖瘦的下巴，堵上去和他交换一个珍重而绝望的吻。

厚热的舌带着腥涩的精液味道，抵开齿关蛮横强势地攻占进来。  
蔡徐坤被这前所未有的霸道吸走了魂。  
齿颊被一寸寸舔扫巡视，他挥着小舌欲拒还迎般抵抗着，舌蕾相接处炸起直击灵魂的电流。

他又痒起来了。

氧气从酸胀的天灵盖汩汩地漏跑了，他眼前慢慢发起了花，窒息的绝望缓缓逼近，他却一点也不觉得恐惧。  
穴肉被热棒熨平了褶皱，又因着缺氧痉挛抽搐，男茎兴奋地点着头，大滴大滴溢着稀薄的精水。

蔡徐坤濒死般起伏着胸膛。  
不如就这么死了吧，他想。

他闭上眼，轻轻屏住了呼吸。

 

精液的腥涩终于被两人分吃干净。

气体在肺里推挤压缩，蔡徐坤拼命长嘴，用痉挛的咽喉贪婪地吞咽情人的体液。

他的眼前只剩下鲜艳明亮的色彩，一会儿白一会儿红，然后又全都变成了红。  
他看到自己浸在血色的湖泊，张着手和他的爱人相互拉扯。

蔡徐坤觉得自己变轻了，虚软的门齿都关不住作怪的舌。  
他又觉得不甘，张开虚软的牙用尽全身力气，颤巍巍含住了爱人的薄唇。

他要带着王子异的一部分死去。

 

眼里蓄满了虚幻的泪。  
他在奔向天堂的最后一秒，尝到了爱人唇边咸苦的泪水。

蔡徐坤猛地睁眼，推开王子异大口大口抵喘息起来。

在鬼门关前走一遭并不是轻松的事。

他满眼是抹不尽的泪，伏在榻边濒死般呛咳。  
他看到了，那个男人眼里明明都是浓到要死去的爱意。

蔡徐坤又感到绝望。他实在不懂他了。

他伏在榻边平复喘息，男人也默契地不作声，轻柔拍抚着他的后背。

脑子里满是嗡嗡的乱响，蔡徐坤却在这混乱之中，忽地抓到了一丝明亮。

他猛地扭身，抱住王子异的两颊深深看进他眼底。

“我问什么，都不许骗我。”

“半月前有人向统帅告发我私通赤匪，要抄我家上我刑，是你劝下来的对吧。”

“前日会战，你分明有机会乘胜追击，将赤军兵团赶尽杀绝再立新功，却为何偃旗息鼓，后撤十里？”

王子异低头不语。

“为什么对赤匪开一面？还是说你也——”

蔡徐坤的心咚咚地跳，脸上染着激动和兴奋的潮红。  
他想到了一种可能，以至于全身都为着这可能而鼓噪战栗。

他深吸了口气。  
“子异，你看这几日，江南阴雨天——”

他拉着长调，就这样定定地看着王子异，等着他张嘴吐出他想要的那句话。

他看着那两片薄唇抖了抖，张合嗫喏了半晌，终于还是抿住了。

蔡徐坤一颤，张着泪眼麻木地上移视线，带点乞求的，看着那双多情又无情的眼。

王子异别开了头。

“江南哪里下雨了，蔡老板真爱说笑。”

赤裸的身子狠狠一颤，像是被无情的枪火对穿了心脏。

蔡徐坤眼里的光终于灭了。

有那么几分钟，他什么也做不了。全身的血液都冷了，心脏也冻得紧缩。

他们终于还是站在了对立的两端。  
这却是他一直在逃避，也绝不愿面对的结局。

蔡徐坤拼命扯着嘴唇，他知道自己这样绝不好看。

“是啊，我说笑呢。”

他埋下头，哆嗦着酸软的腿根又坐回了男人的下腹，湿滑的水穴咬住肉棍拼命扭起了腰。

“我说我，我在下雨呢。”

 

-

夕阳透着窗红红地洒在地上。屋子里也云销雨霁。

蔡老板斜着身懒洋洋地倚着小榻，看着他的情人披着军装，蹲在榻脚旁给他生起了火炉。

漆黑的煤烟熏脏了雪白的袖口，他像是满不在意似的，支起身随意打扑打扑，端起臂一颗一颗系起了扣子。

蔡徐坤忽闪下眸子，看着情人坚实的腹肌上，他亲手烙下的烟疤被笔挺的军装一点点束住，忽地觉着，这日子一天天的，真是没劲透了。

口有点苦。他扶着腰一点点支起身，冲王子异轻轻勾了勾手指。

王将军这会儿倒像个温柔好情人了，伸手从圈椅上摸了个靠枕，托着蔡徐坤的细腰轻轻垫在他身后。

“你再歇会儿，我得走了。”

蔡徐坤挂着他游刃有余的笑，伸手佯去勾他脖子，半道却转了落点，钻进前兜扯出了那条雪白的手帕。

王子异的笑容僵住了。

蔡徐坤讥讽地扯了扯唇角，摇着手帕在鼻尖过了一遭。

“呵，百合花百合香，你们白军统帅这大小姐，当真是贤良可人。怎么，王将军，来我这鬼混，未婚妻知道吗？”

他的眼神锐利得不似个商人。  
王子异动了动唇，终究还是不忍他误会。

“我和她…没什么的。”

蔡徐坤嗤地笑了。  
“当然没什么。”

他伸手下去，隔着笔挺的军装裤，对着腿间那处狠狠揉了两把。  
“你这玩意，对着女的，硬的起来吗？”

王子异闷哼一声，闭上眼轻轻别开了头。

于是蔡徐坤也不讲话了。  
他抬起一条虚软的腿，把膝窝架在男人肩上，露出腿心那处红艳烂熟的穴。  
纤长的指捉着那方幽香的手帕，凑到还淌着浊液的洞口乱七八糟地擦。

那朵百合被腥黏的精污得七七八八，他还觉着不够，拂开男人撑着腰起身，到桌台上摸了根洋胭脂扣进手心。  
那是前日，大小姐来订的三根口红。

蔡徐坤晃了晃烟盒，摸出最后那根送进嘴里，赤着脚走回榻上，把帕子摊在方桌上，在那素净的白底上画了朵艳红的玫瑰。

他这才觉着解气，捉着两角叠了叠又塞回人兜里，专把这朵玫瑰露在外边。

王子异皱了皱眉，眼里明明白白写着不赞同。

蔡徐坤挑眉，打着火柴点燃了烟。  
“可别说我欺负女人。我心眼可小，挑衅我，就得付出代价。”

王子异叹了口气，终究还是随他去了。

蔡徐坤笑了，倚着小榻惬意地吐了口烟，冲着他的方向又勾了勾手指。

王子异俯身，准备给他一个例行的离别吻。  
葱白的手指忽地抵住了他的唇。

蔡徐坤看着他，他的眼里是前所未有的庄重。  
“你知道我要这枪，是要干什么吧？”

王子异一顿，没有答话，捉着他的手腕在手心亲了一口，起身去桌边拿了雪白的军帽，捞起额发边戴上帽子边大步向屋外走去。

蔡徐坤压低了声音。他几乎在吼了。

“王将军真不考虑弃了那白的，随了我红的吗？”

王子异住了脚步。

他半个身子已经踏进了院子，夕阳给他雪白的军装染上了血色的薄红。

蔡徐坤看不到他的表情，只见那宽厚的肩臂肌缩紧又放松，刻板的军帽晃了晃，也终究没有点头。

 

他缓缓转过身，蔡徐坤却感到自己也逐渐没入了绝望。

“你要的枪，三天内给你备齐。”

他动了动唇，似是还欲说些什么，可终于都不说了。  
只留下一个复杂又含混的眼神，转头走进了满天红云里。

 

 

“江南阴雨天，雨霁红霞现。” *

低沉的嗓音散在玫瑰味的风里，催成了一场又一场湿红的烟雨。

 

 

—END—

*暗号有借鉴。


End file.
